Si Sadis Ini dan Si China Itu
by karikazuka
Summary: Koleksi Drabble tentang Sougo dan Kagura yang bertengkar, menjahili dan tidak mau jujur satu sama lain. / "Atsui aru..."/ Chapter four: Panas \OkiKagu/ Fluff!
1. Chapter 1: Coklat

**Cokelat**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu, drabble, PWP, fluff, little bit humor**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, China."

Kagura yang baru saja mendudukkan pantatnya di salah satu kursi taman kota menatap wajah Sougo dengan tatapan apa-kau-lihat-lihat-hah. Lagi pula kenapa lelaki itu ada di taman kota Kabukichou, apalagi duduk di kursi yang posisinya berada tepat di hadapannya.

"Apa hah?" tanya Kagura dengan nada yang dibuat menyebalkan.

Sougo mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam saku celananya dan menjulurkannya pada Kagura. "Aku punya cokelat. Kau mau tidak?"

Cokelat!

Air liur terbit di sudut bibir gadis itu. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak makan cokelat, mungkin lebih dari sebulan yang lalu. Maklum, harga cokelat lebih mahal dibandingkan harga _sukonbu_ yang biasa ia beli.

Tapi tunggu dulu. Apa benar lelaki sadis itu akan memberinya cokelat? Dia sepertinya bukan tipe lelaki yang mau memberi sesuatu yang baik, meskipun baikpun rasanya ia tidak akan memberinya secara cuma-cuma begitu saja.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari temanku yang baru pulang dari Belgia. Karena terlalu banyak dan aku sedang baik hari ini, maka aku akan memberimu satu," kata Sougo lagi, melihat gadis yang duduk di kursi taman satunya nampak waspada dan tidak percaya.

Cokelat dari Belgia!

Sudah lama Kagura penasaran bagaimana rasa cokelat buatan Belgia, seumur hidup ia belum pernah memakannya. Kata Shinpachi—sialan, dia pernah mencobanya—rasanya sangat enak sampai-sampai cokelatnya akan meleleh bahkan sebelum kau sempat menggigitnya.

"Mau tidak?" tanya Sougo lagi, menjulurkan tangannya yang mengepal menggenggam cokelat.

Kagura mengelap aiur liurnya. "Mau!" katanya dengan nada jual mahal. Harga dirinya memang penting. Tapi soal cokelat, ia tidak bisa melawan.

"Kemari," kata Sougo sambil menggerakkan dagunya agar gadis itu menuju ke arahnya.

Kagura maju. Dijulurkannya tangan mungilnya itu untuk menerima cokelat yang ada di tangan Sougo.

"Nih," kata Sougo sambil memberikannya tepat di atas tangan gadis itu. "Genggam erat-erat, aku memberimu yang paling besar."

Kagura mengangguk-angguk bersemangat dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Tapi saat telapak tangan yang lebih besar darinya itu menghilang, wajah Kagura memucat.

Di tangannya sekarang ada seekor kecoa, bukan cokelat. Kecoa itu bergerak-gerak dan mengerikkan kakinya, seolah memberi salam pada Kagura yang pucat pasi.

"G-G-GIN- _CHAAAAAN_! _HEP! HEEP MEEEEE!"_ Gadis itu meloncat-loncat dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, tapi entah kenapa kecoa itu seakan enggan pergi dari telapak tangannya. Ia makin panik apalagi ketika kecoa itu merayap ke lengan mungilnya. " _DOUSHIYOU KORE!_ GAK MAU LEPAS HUEEEEEE!"

 _Polisi sadis sialaaaan!_ batin Kagura sambil berlari ke sana kemari mencoba melepaskan kecoa itu dari tangannya.

Sementara Sougo sudah berlari kabur sekuat tenaga dan hilang di balik tikungan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi-oi, _doushitano?_ " Gintoki yang sedang menonton ramalan cuaca menoleh pada Kagura yang pulang ke rumah sambil sesenggukan. Ini kali pertama ia melihat gadis kecilnya pulang dengan wajah sehabis menangis.

Kagura melompat pada Gintoki dan berkata dengan air mata dan ingus yang berlinang, "G-Gin- _chan_! Bantu aku untuk balas dendam!"

"He?" Gintoki membalasnya dengan nada ogah-ogahan. "Kenapa aku harus ikutan balas dendam. Lakukan sendiri sana. Jangan bawa-bawa aku pada dendammu itu."

Kagura merenggut kesal dan mengusap air matanya kasar. "Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau membantuku balas dendam, aku akan minta Zura balas dendam pada polisi sadis itu!" katanya sambil menggapai payung ungunya dan berlari keluar rumah. Tekadnya sudah bulat, ia akan balas dendam meski apapun yang terjadi.

Gintoki menatapnya malas, kemudian mengeluarkan sekantong permen cokelat dari balik pakaiannya dan memakannya perlahan-lahan. "Tumben dia kemari dan memberi permen cokelat tanpa alasan yang jelas," gumam Gintoki sambil mengunyah cokelat ketiganya. "Dan cokelat apa ini? Kenapa rasanya enak sekali? Sialan, aku akan minta lagi pada Souichirou nanti."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 _Doushitano?_ : Kenapa? / Ada apa?

 _Doushiyou kore_ : Gimana ini

Mungkin bakalan jadi koleksi drabble OkiKagu, semoga dapat ide lucu lainnya XD

Kritik dan saran selalu ditunggu!

 **Karikazuka**


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine

**Valentine**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu, drabble, PWP, fluff, little bit humor**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Oi, polisi sadis!"

Sougo membuka penutup mata kesayangannya dan mengintip malas. "Apa? Apa ku menemukan suatu kejahatan?" tanyanya ogah-ogahan.

Kagura menggoyang-goyangkan kakinya gugup. "Kau tahu hari ini hari apa?" tanyanya dengan nada _tsundere_ , namun tidak cocok dengan gerakan tubuhnya yang malu-malu.

" _Teme_ , tugas polisi itu menangkap penjahat, bukan memberitahu hari apa ini pada penduduk Edo," kata Sougo sembari menutup matanya lagi dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Percuma rasanya membuang waktu dengan obrolan tidak berguna seperti ini.

"Bukan begitu, bodoh!" Kagura menyentak marah dan menendang kaki Sougo yang terjulur di tanah. "Hari ini hari minggu! Hari minggu!"

Sougo bangun dan mengusap kakinya yang kena tendang. "Lalu kenapa?" tanyanya malas.

Kagura menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya gugup dan mengambil sesuatu dari balik kantong pakaian hangat merahnya. "Minggu—valentine. Ini, kuberi kau satu," kata gadis itu dengan nada acuh tak acuh, matanya berulang kali melirik-lirik apakah Sougo akan menerima bungkusannya atau tidak.

Sougo menaikkan satu alisnya. Jangan-jangan gadis itu mau balas dendam karena insiden kecoa beberapa minggu yang lalu?

Mata merahnya meneliti gadis itu diam-diam, sedikit curiga. Dilihatnya Kagura memain-mainkan kakinya di atas tanah sambil membuang muka dan curi-curi pandang.

"Kau mau tidak?" tanya Kagura kesal. "A-aku membuatnya sendiri. Jadi maaf saja kalau tidak enak," tambahnya lagi dengan pipi memerah.

Ada apa ini? Sougo mendadak merasa ada hal yang aneh yang menggelitiknya. Seketika rasa curiganya menyusut entah ke mana.

"O-oo," balas Sougo tidak jelas dan meraih bungkusan cokelat itu dari tangan Kagura. Entah kenapa ia malah jadi salah tingkah melihat sikap Kagura yang tidak biasa itu. Lagi pula mereka selalu bertengkar setiap waktu ...

"Kau boleh makan sekarang kalau kau mau," kata Kagura pelan. Jemarinya bergerak-gerak gugup menanti reaksi lawan bicaranya. Ada beberapa plester yang menempel di sana.

Sougo menelan ludah diam-diam. Kenapa ia jadi susah bicara sekarang? Tangannya melepas pita merah yang membungkus kantong itu dan mengeluarkan satu buah cokelat yang entah itu bulat, kotak, atau persegi panjang kecil seukuran tutup botol.

Diliriknya Kagura diam-diam. Kemudian memakannya sebuah.

"Gi-gimana?"

Sougo menggigitnya. "Lumayan," katanya sembari mengambil sebuah cokelat lagi dan hendak memasukkannya ke dalam mulut. Rasanya manis dan enak, Sougo bahkan tidak menyangka ia akan mendapatkan hadiah valentine semanis ini dari saingan bertarung abadinya.

Mungkin Kagura tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan.

Namun tanpa ia sadari ekspresi Kagura berubah, semula dari senyuman gugup yang malu-malu menjadi ekspresi menyeringai senang. Bahkan gadis itu berusaha menahan tawa dan aura gelap dari belakang tubuhnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong aku memasukkan ini ke dalam cokelatnya. Enak, kan?" kata Kagura sambil nyengir lebar plus licik, menunjukkan foto _close up_ Pandemonium. Gadis itu bahkan sempat-sempatnya mengupil dengan tangannya satu lagi.

Ha?

"Ap—hueekh!" Sougo mendadak pucat pasi dan muntah-muntah. Hewan—monster apa itu?

Lupakan tentang Kagura yang tidak seburuk yang ia bayangkan. Gadis itu tetap saja menyebalkan!

"Rasakan itu Sadis! Woahahahahahha!" Kagura melemparkan upilnya sembarangan dan kabur dengan kecepatan penuh sambil tertawa-tawa penuh kemenangan.

Misinya untuk balas dendam berhasil dengan sukses! Ia akan mengingat sejarah kemenangannya ini seumur hidupnya!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

" _Dakara Leader_ , kau harus menunggu saat yang tepat untuk balas dendam!" kata Katsura saat Kagura mendatanginya dengan ingus yang meler di mana-mana. Lelaki itu mengambil sehelai tisu dari dalam kantongnya dan mengusapnya ke area hidung Kagura, takut-takut _ramen_ buatan Ikumatsu yang ada di bawahnya ternodai dengan ingus dan terbuang sia-sia.

"Tapi aku tidak tahan lagi, Zura!" kata Kagura sambil menyemburkan ingusnya ke tisu dan mengusap air matanya dengan lengan tangan.

"Zura _janai_ , Katsura _da_! Seorang samurai selalu membalas dendam di kondisi dan saat yang tepat agar dendam itu benar-benar tersalurkan."

" _Demo, watashi samurai janai aru_ ," kata Kagura polos. Diambilnya sumpit dan mulai makan _ramen_ dari Katsura dengan lahap.

"Bagaimana kalau kau melakukannya dengan cara yang lebih lembut?" kata Ikumatsu sambil memberikan sepiring kue warna merah muda—sebagai servis tambahan untuk pelanggan kecilnya—pada gadis kecil itu. Nampaknya ia sedikit bersimpati pada Kagura dan tertarik untuk ikut bergabung dalam aliansi balas dendam Katsura-Kagura.

"Eh? Bagaimana caranya?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Beneran The End**

 _Teme_ : Brengsek

 _Dakara Leader :_ Makanya, _leader_

 _Demo, watashi samurai janai aru_ : Tapi aku 'kan bukan samurai

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **ATHAYPRI:** Kecoanya suka sama Kagura jadi gamau lepas XDDD Makasih atas review nya yaa~

 **rara37:** yang dikasih ke Kagura itu kecoa, yang dimakan Gintoki itu coklat sungguhan XD makasih sudah review yaa XD

 **Numpang Lewat:** terima kasih ya sudah suka, apalagi review XD syukurlah suka ya XD wkwkkwwkk Gintoki kan emang gitu XD lagian Sougo gak mungkin bilang kalau coklatnya buat Kagura kan XDD Makasih!

 **ruinatirta18:** sudah update, makasih sudah mau baca dan review XD

 **rabie no cherry:** wkwkwkwk biarlah jadi rahasia Sougo dan penulis seorang XDD makasih sudah mau baca dan review yaaa :D

 **Hana Kumiko:** iya, Sougo beneran kasih, tapi dia gak sadar XD wkwkwkwk aku juga mau coklat dari Sougo XD makasih ya sudah baca dan review!

 **Kanna Ayasaki:** wkwkwkwk Tsundere abis deh Sougo, kalau dikasih langsung gak asik dong bagi Sougo XD makasih ya sudah review dan baca XD sudah update, selamat menikmati!

 **ShiroNyaan:** wkwkwkwk makasih sudah baca dan review yaa! Hmm.. maaf Katsura nya cuma sedikit XD semoga suka!

Wahahaha, Sekuel dari drabble sebelumnya. Kalau Kagura yang tersiksa, gak seru kan? Dan juga Kagura gak tahu soal cokelat yang dimakan oleh Gintoki di drabble sebelumnya :p

Menulis singkat seperti ini sangat menyenangkan, rasanya ikut ketawa-ketawa sambil bayangin gimana kalau Kagura sama Sougo bener-bener melakukannya XD Bikinnya juga singkat, gak perlu banyak mikir alur dan deskripsi XD

Ada yang mau lanjut?

Kritik dan saran selalu dinantikan XD

 **Karikazuka**


	3. Chapter 3: Hujan

**Hujan**

 **Gintama © Hideaki Sorachi**

 **OkiKagu, drabble, PWP, fluff, little bit humor**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hujan.

Kagura melirik ke arah dinding kaca minimarket setelah mendengar suara tetesan hujan yang turun. Bukan hujan gerimis seperti yang kemarin-kemarin, tapi kali ini hujan yang cukup deras sampai telinganya bisa mendengar dengan begitu jelas suara tetesan yang jatuh.

Kagura mendesah kesal. Ia tidak terlalu suka hujan. 'Rumahnya' juga selalu hujan, dan itu membuatnya teringat pada hal-hal yang tidak ingin ia ingat.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepala singkat dan meneruskan acaranya belanjanya. Tak ada gunanya memikirkan sesuatu yang sendu di saat seperti ini. Gadis itu berhenti melamun dan meneliti rak camilan yang biasa ia lewati dan mencari jajanan kesukaannya.

" _Sumimasen_!" Kagura melongok ke arah meja kasir, mencari pegawai minimarket yang bisa ia tanyai.

"O— _Ha'i_!" Pegawai yang sedari tadi terkantuk-kantuk di depan kasir tersentak sesaat sebelum merespon panggilan Kagura dengan salah tingkah. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?"

" _Sukonbu_ -nya gak ada. Padahal biasanya ada di sini," kata Kagura sambi menunjuk bagian rak yang kini terisi dengan stik kentang kemasan. Mata birunya menatap polos penjaga toko seolah lelaki itu akan segera mengeluarkan seluruh _sukonbu_ yang ia punya dalam satu hitungan detik.

"A-aa, stok _sukonbu_ -nya sedang kosong. Maafkan kami." Pegawai itu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan membungkuk minta maaf.

"Eeeeee ..." Kagura mengerutkan kening tidak suka. "Padahal aku jauh-jauh ke sini mau beli _sukonbu_."

"M-maafkan kami."

Kagura mengecek isi dompetnya dan terdiam. Ia lalu melewati penjaga itu dengan raut wajah murung dan membuka payung ungunya untuk pulang ke rumah.

Sial sekali hari ini. Sudah uangnya tersisa satu koin warna perunggu, camilan kesukaannya pun tidak ada. Ingin membeli camilan lain pun tidak cukup uangnya. Terpaksa ia pulang dengan tangan hampa dan mulut yang kesepian tanpa _sukonbu_ favoritnya.

Gadis itu berjalan sembari menendang genangan air yang ia lewati, tak peduli sepatunya bakalan kotor atau mengeluarkan decitan aneh saat ia melangkah. Ia terlalu sebal dengan hari ini sehingga tidak mau memedulikan hal-hal sepele yang sedang terjadi.

Hujan selalu membuat susana hatinya buruk.

Ayahnya selalu pergi ketika hujan turun. Berkata kalau ia akan segera kembali, namun berminggu-minggu, berbulan-bulan, betahun-tahun, Kagura menunggu ayahnya tak pernah pulang.

Kakaknya meninggalkannya bersama ibunya ketika hujan turun juga. Padahal cuma Kamui yang bisa jadi tempat Kagura bersandar, tapi lelaki itu meninggalkannya dengan ibunya yang sakit.

Ibunya pergi ke surga juga ketika hujan turun. Tak ada yang datang ke pemakamannya. Kagura sendirian yang ada di sana, menatap kosong makan ibunya di bawah hujan.

"Kau datang tepat waktu, _China_!" Tanpa Kagura sadari, seorang laki-laki sudah bergabung masuk ke dalam payung ungunya tanpa ijin. "Antarkan aku sampai markas Shinsengumi!" Lelaki itu membersihkan sisa tetesan hujan dari seragam hitamnya dan memandang Kagura datar.

Sudut kepala Kagura berkedut keras, bahkan mengeluarkan empat siku saking kesalnya dia. "Siapa yang bilang kau boleh satu payung denganku?!" bentak Kagura sambil berusaha menendang sosok laki-laki itu agar menyingkir dari lindungan payungnya

" _Ii jan_ , cuma numpang sebentar," jawab Sougo sambil berusaha menghindari tiap tendangan namun tetap berada di dalam payung ungu gadis itu dengan ekspresi tenang. "Kau juga lewat sana, kan."

" _Iia aru_! Bergabung saja dengan payung orang lain!" kata Kagura sambil menunjuk melalui pandangan matanya, seorang gadis yang memandang Sougo dengan wajah setengah berharap dan malu-malu—mengundang Sougo untuk bergabung di bawah payung merah mudanya.

"Payungnya norak," jawab Sougo singkat. Melirik sekilas pada sosok gadis yang sedari tadi memandanginya kemudian menatap lurus ke depan jalan. "Aku tak suka satu payung dengan orang yang membosankan," tambhnya lagi.

Jadi maksudnya ia bukan orang yang membosankan? Mengasyikkan? Menyenangkan? Entah kenapa kata-kata itu sedikit membuat Kagura terkejut.

"Orang seperti dia tidak mudah untuk dibodohi seperti kamu, kan," kata Sougo sambil terus memandang lurus ke depan jalan.

"Apaaa?!" Kagura ingin sekali menutup payungnya dan menembakkan peluru dari ujung payungnya itu, namun hujan turun makin deras lagi, apalagi ditambah dengan angin kencang—membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk melakukan itu. Sia-sia saja.

"Boleh atau tidak?" tanya Sougo memastikan, sebelum mereka melanjutkan perjalanan.

"B-Baiklah, kali ini saja. Aku akan membuatmu berhutang budi padaku," kata Kagura sambil menutup mata gengsi. Ia sedikit mengangkat dan memiringkan payungnya agar Sougo bisa terlindung di bawah payung ungu miliknya. Perdebatan di tengah hujan dan angin ini ingin segera ia akhiri secepatnya, karena sisi kanan tubuhnya sudah nyaris basah semua.

"Tidak akan," kata Sougo sambil meraih payung gadis itu dengan tangannya dan mulai berjalan bersamanya. "Samurai tidak pernah mau berhutang budi," lanjutnya sambil menggeser posisi Kagura agar gadis itu berada di sisi kiri sementara ia di sisi kanan jalan.

"Lalu? Bagaimana kau membalas perbuatan muliaku hari ini?"

Sougo diam saja, tidak merespon kata-kata Kagura padanya. Gadis itu juga tak terlalu berminat memulai pertengkaran, jadi ia diam saja sambil menahan dongkolnya.

Ngomong-ngomong ia tidak merasakan tetesan hujan yang jatuh di sisi kanan tubuhnya, apa hujan sudah kembali tenang?

"Nih," kata Sougo sambil menyodorkan sekotak _sukonbu_ pada Kagura setelah ia menyerahkan payung ungu gadis itu. Tak disangka-sangka, markas Shinsengumi begitu dekat sampai-sampai Kagura tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah sampai di sana.

Kagura menerima kotak itu dengan wajah senang. Ini _sukonbu_ yang diinginkannya!

"Upahmu karena telah berbuat mulia pada polisi yang tak kalah mulianya ini," kata Sougo sambil melambaikan tangan singkat pada Kagura lalu hilang di balik pintu kayu besar markas Shinsengumi.

Sementara Kagura? Ia tidak terlalu mendengarkan kalimat terakhir lelaki itu karena terlalu senang dengan apa yang ada di tangannya. Gadis itu melanjutkan langkahnya pulang dengan selembar _sukonbu_ di antara bibirnya.

Mungkin, hujan hari ini tidak buruk juga.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Omake**

"Sougo, sudah kubilang kalau hujan akan turun tapi kau malah bersikeras tidak mau membawa payung," kata Kondo saat melihat sebagian tubuh Sougo basah karena air hujan.

"Ah, aku sudah menumpang payung seseorang," kata Sougo sambil mengambil handuk dari dalam lemari.

"Baguslah kalau beg—eh, tapi kenapa bajumu malah basah? Bagian kanannya saja pula," tanya Kondo sambil mengernyitkan alisnya tidak paham.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **ShiroNyaan:** wkwkwkwk geli ya liat pandemonium XD eeeh, itu rahasia XD trims yaa XD

 **Rabie no Cherry:** wwkkwkwk terima kasih, iya balas dendam XD eh mana? Maklum ngetik sambil kerja ini itu jadi gak fokus :") coba cek deh di google, pandemonium. Ada di arc nya ketsuno ana, cinta pertamanya(?) Shinpachi XD btw bukan fotonya yang dimasukin, tapi pandemoniumnya XD nanti aku perbaiki tulisannya XD terima kasih banyak!

 **Hana Kumiko:** syukurlah bisa bikin nyengir XD untung Shinpachi gak lihat yaa XDD iya, Sougo kalau gak salting kan gk so sweet jadinya XD terima kasih yaa!

 **rara37:** wkwkwkwkw aku juga suka, Sougo yg salting itu imut XD wkwkwkwk mengerikan kan XD terima kasih XD

 **ruinatirta18** : wkwkwkkw yang dimasukin bukan fotonya lho ya, tapi pandemoniumnya. CumaKagura nunjukkinnya fotonya aja ke Sougo XDD terima kasih yaaa :D

 **ATHAYPRI:** wkwkwkwk boleh juga, ide nya ditampung dulu ya XD semoga ada hal yang bisa dicocokin sama ide yang kamu kasih XD btw, makasih banyaaak XD

.

.

.

Setiap hari kotaku selalu hujan dan bikin suasana hatiku rada sendu-sendu gimana gitu XD #malahcurhat

 _And then_ ... Cuma ngasih kabar barangkali bakalan ada yang mau nungguin drabble lainnya (kalau ada lho ya) mungkin gak bakal se aktif sekarang karena sudah mulai masuk kuliah XD atau mungkin nunggu liburan panjang lagi buat aktif bikin fic... X)

Terima kasih sudah baca koleksi drabble ini XD

Kritik dan sarannya selalu dinantikan!

 **Karikazuka**


	4. Chapter 4: Panas

**Panas**

 **Gintama © Sorachi Hideaki**

 **OkiKagu, drabble, PWP, fluff, little bit humor**

 **Enjoy!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Atsui aru_."

"Auk..."

Kagura tersenyum pada Sadaharu yang mengaung lemas di sebelahnya dan berkata, " _Daijoubu aru,_ Sadaharu. _Kono tenki wa omae no sei janai ne_." Kemudian ia memiringkan sedikit ke belakang untuk mengintip betapa panasnya sinar matahari.

Siang ini adalah siang terpanas yang pernah dialami Kagura setelah siang yang dulu pernah membuatnya sakit hingga harus pura-pura mati karena terlanjur berbohong pada semua orang. Untungnya kali ini ia tidak sampai pingsan dan masih bisa berjalan meskipun dengan langkah yang dipaksakan.

Sadaharu mengaung pelan lagi di sebelahnya, antara merasa kepanasan dan merasa bersalah. Hari ini adalah waktunya Kagura untuk membawanya jalan-jalan dan ia terlalu bersemangat dari pagi sampai akhirnya gadis berambut cepol dua itu harus membawanya keluar dari rumah agar bisa menunaikan buang airnya. Maklum, anjing sebesarnya tidak bisa buang air di toilet atau sudut rumah tanpa ketahuan seperti anjing-anjing lainnya.

"Kita beristirahat sebentar di taman kota ya, Sadaharu," kata Kagura yang nampaknya sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyelesaikan perjalanannya.

"Auk!" Segera disundulnya tuan mungilnya agar terlempar ke atas punggungnya dan segera berlari ke arah taman kota yang tidak jauh dari sana.

Taman kota siang itu sangat ramai, Kagura tidak percaya orang-orang bisa bermain di tanah lapang itu di siang yang panas seperti ini sementara dirinya seperti orang yang hampir sekarat. Ia melompat turun dari punggung Sadaharu dan duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di dekat pohon besar kemudian bersandar begitu nikmatnya sambil menutup mata kelelahan.

Sungguh, ia tidak bisa mengatasi panas bumi yang seperti ini ...

Baru beberapa saat ia menutup mata, ia mencium aroma manis yang tidak asing. Sambil mengendus-ngendus dengan hidungnya, ia membuka membuka kedua matanya dan baru sadar seseorang sudah duduk di bangku yang sama dengannya. "Oi kau ngajak berantem aku ya?" tanya Kagura dengan wajah kesal menyadari aroma manis itu berasal dari sebatang es loli.

Lelaki di sebelahnya itu menoleh sebentar kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya menjilati es loli warna birunya. "Apa kau buta, aku sedang menikmati esku," jawab Sougo santai.

"Kau pamer makan es di sebelahku, jadi kuanggap kau memang mengajakku berantem," balas Kagura sambil menunjuk es Sougo yang tinggal setengah.

"Oh ya?" tanya Sougo sambil memasang wajah pura-pura terkejut. "Dunia pasti banyak peperangan kalau semua orang berpikiran sepertimu." Balas lelaki itu seraya terus menjilat es krim di tangannya dengan penuh penghayatan, seolah memancing kemarahan Kagura.

Sayangnya Kagura terlalu lemas dan capek untuk bertengkar dengan polisi sadis di sampingnya itu. Ketimbang membalas pernyataan Sougo, ia lebih memilih menggeser tubuhnya menjauh dari lelaki itu dan duduk bersandar di atas kursi taman dengan payung ungu menutupi kepalanya kemudian menutup matanya rapat-rapat.

"Gyaaaa!"

"Tolooong! Anjing besar milik siapa iniiii?!"

"E*knya besar sekali!"

"Oi, anjing besarmu sedang mengejar orang-orang di taman," kata Sougo pelan.

Kagura tidak menjawab.

Mata merah Sougo menatap gadis yang matanya terpejam itu lama. Ia tahu, kaum Yato tidak tahan dengan panas dan sinar matahari, buktinya gadis itu pernah masuk rumah sakit dan akhirnya ia buat mati suri sekali.

Tapi dia 'kan sadis, peduli amat dengan keadaan gadis itu. Otak Sougo mulai bekerja sedemikian rupa untuk merancang penyiksaan yang bisa dilakukannya pada Yato mungil satu ini, mungkin dia bisa mengambil payung milik—

"Haa ..."Kagura menghela napas panjang, bulir bulir keringat muncul di wajahnya yang mulai memucat dan kedua alisnya bertaut tidak nyaman. Mungkin sudah saatnya Kagura harus mengajak Sadaharu pulang, ia sudah tidak tahan lagi rasanya sampai di rumah dan menceburkan dirinya ke dalam bak mandi berisi air dingin, seluruh tubuhnya—

 **PLUK!**

" _TEME, OMAE NANI AT—"_ Kagura mengambil benda dingin dan basah yang jatuh ke atas wajahnya seraya bersiap marah pada si pemberi yang tidak lain adalah Sougo, tapi ia menghentikan kalimatnya ketika menyadari benda di tangannya itu.

 _Scraf_ putih milik Sougo yang sudah dibasahi oleh air dingin. Mungkin lelaki itu membasahinya dengan air keran di sudut taman.

Lelaki pemilik _scraf_ itu sendiri sudah berdiri agak jauh, sambil menjilati sisa-sisa es lolinya ia berkata, "Kembalikan saja besok ke markas Shinsengumi." Kemudian ia pergi berlalu meninggalkan gadis berambut oranye yang terbengong-bengong itu.

Kali ini saja. Jangan harap Okita Sougo akan berbelas kasih lagi besok-besok. Hanya kali ini saja.

 **-The End-**

 _Atsui (aru)_ : panas ( _aru_ )

 _Daijoubu aru,_ Sadaharu. _Kono tenki wa omae no sei janai ne_ : Jangan khawatir Sadaharu. Bukan salahmu cuacanya seperti ini.

 _TEME, OMAE NANI AT—:_ SIALAN, APA YANG KAMU LA—

 **Special Thanks to:**

 **rarateetsuuyaa:** hehehe makasih banyak sudah baca dan review, sudah lanjut nih. Semoga kamu suka yaaaa :D

 **xshshdjdqju:** Sougo baik baik sadis hehehe makasih udah baca dan review yaaa, ini sudah update, semoga sukaaa!

 **Cindilta:** Makasih banyak sudah baca dan review juga yaaa :D

 **1:** rayuanmu duh~ hahahaha makasih sudah baca, review dan setia menunggu. Akan kuusahakan update secepat yang kubisa

 **Rabie no Cherry** : orang ketiga masih belum kepikiran, karena ini fic pendek, jadi mungkin ada, mungkin gak ada. Makasih ya udah baca dan review btw aku tunggu juga fic barumu lhooo!

 **rara37:** Sougo punya sukonbu karena ... author juga gak tahu wkwkwkwk, yang pasti bukan Sougo yang ngeborong sukonbu di minimarket. Makasih sudah baca fic ini dan review yaa! Semoga suka dengan chapter terbarunyaa!

 **ATHAYPRI:** authornya juga senyum senyum baca review kamu kok hehe. Makasih banyak udah baca sama review ya, semoga suka dengan chap terbarunya!

 **Freedom Friday:** Sudah lanjut, semoga suka ya. makasih sudah baca dan review juga!

Maaf kalau ada kesalahan nama, kata-kata dan ada balasan review yang terlewat ya

Akhirnya setelah sekian lama :") bagaimana menurut kalian semua? Aku mulai menulis lagi setelah lama mager nulis, jadi aku sadar agak kaku tulisannya

Dan aku mulai kehabisan ide T_T banyak fic yang sudah kutulis dan berhenti di tengah jalan karena kehabisan ide dan aku gak tahu harus dapat ide dari mana lagi... Jadi kalau ada yang punya ide dan bersedia membagikannya kepadaku, aku akan sangat berterima kasih!

Pendapat, kritik dan saran fic ini tetep ditunggu lho, secuil apapun komentar kalian akan sangat bermanfaat buat _author_!

P.S. _update_ selanjutnya lagi-lagi entah kapan, karena aku sedang membuat skripsi jadi kondisi _mood_ juga berpengaruh besar dalam penulisan fic ini X) doakan saja semoga berjalan lancar dan selesai dengan cepat sehingga _mood_ jadi bagus dan cepet update cerita baru ya XD

 _See ya!_

 **Karikazuka.**


End file.
